Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3
Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3 is the twentieth episode of'' Power Rangers Data Squad, this episode marks for the return of ''Mephiles the Dark and Nui Harime. Summary When Mephiles and Harime started they're plan to take over, Emerl kept thinking about the things that Mephiles made him do but redeems himself as he became the Black Data Squad Ranger. Plot Arriving at Cyberspace/Palutena's warning about Mephiles At the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena warned them about Mephiles possessing Nui Harime. With that said, Everyone was horrified to see it coming. Emerl's Night at the Woods/Thinking about Mephiles Soon, Emerl was out all night in the wood thinking about what Mephiles made him do, but then, he remembered something that Robbie said, so he heads back to Cyberspace. Digit finished his progress/Bestowing Emerl his Black Data Squad Morpher Finally, Digit finished progress with the Black Data Squad Morpher. Just as he found Emerl, He bestowed it back to him. Showing the Morpher to his Friends/The Cutie Mark Crusaders Big Surprise Meanwhile with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, They weren't sure on how they would stop Mephiles. However, Emerl come in and show them his morpher, They were surprise to see him as a New Black Ranger. Telling Twilight the Good News/Her Full Scale Research Project Soon, They returned to Cyberspace with Emerl showing Twilight that he's the new Back Data Squad Ranger. With that said, Twilight finished her Full Scale Research Project. Amy, Yoshi and Gmerl split up/Getting help from any Ranger of any group Meanwhile with Amy, Yoshi and Gmerl, they were ???. More help came just in time/Zenowing bestowed Emerl the Prism Slash Technique ???, . Robbie and Tommy make plans/Training hard and pumping up enough ???, . Begin the ultimate team up/Emerl's Final Decision ???, . A Dark Energy Orb/The Black Data Squad Ranger raised up ???, . Emerl's first D.N.A. Ranger Mode/Taking down Nui Harime for good ???, . A Demon from the Shadows/Summing the Shadow Crusader Megazord ???, . Lucina joins the Crimson Knight Megazord ???, . Emerl and the Cutie Mark Ranger's triumph ???, . The Announcer's Speech/The Final Round: Emerl vs Mephiles ???, . Fighting Mephiles in the Realm of Darkness/The Dark Evil's last stand ???, . Ultimate Combination/Darkness Kamehameha and Dark Prism Slash ???, . Emerl's Victory for Earth/Part of the Darkness passed onto Sue Morris ???, . The Earth is saved once again/Finishing the Tournament ???, . Welcoming Lucina and Emerl/Making the Earth a better place than ever ???, . Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers D.N.A. Ranger Mode Mighty Morphin Past Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Villains *Mephiles the Dark *Nui Harime Emerl's Shadow Telepathy Ability *Emerl *#Sue Morris Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Motherboard & Wanda *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola & Booker *Robotboy and RobotGirl *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario and Luigi *Grandpa Mori Shintaro *Billy Cranston *Hayley Ziktor *April O'Neil Components Keyblade Welders Kamui Senketsu Ninjago |Zane Julien |- | style="background-color:black;color:white;"|Black Ninja |Cole |- | |Lloyd Montgomery |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:crimson;"|Water Ninja |Nya |- | style="background-color:purple;color:white;"|Purple Ninja |Li'l Nelson |- | style="background-color:orange;color:black;"|Orange Ninja |Skylor |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;"|Pink Ninja |Ken |} Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles PowerPuff Girls RowdyRuff Boys The 3 Ninjas Shoku Warriors Judges Kamui Junketsu The Elite Four Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Mrs. Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter & Christie *Youngmee, Sue & Jasper *Flurry Heart *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Maud Pie *Big McIntosh Songs #I Always Thought I'd See You Again #Heart Drive #Love is in Bloom Trivia *This episode will be a reference of "MLP Equestria Girls - Friendship Games", "Pokemon XY&Z Episode 42 -Rocking Kalos Defenses!", "Kill la Kill Episode 22 - Tell Me How You Feel", "The Grim Adventures of the KND", "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories", "Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Game" & "Space Jam". *Emerl will make his full appearance as the Black Data Squad Ranger while Zenowing will bestow him the Prism Slash ability. Transcript *Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3 Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes